


Caught in the Act

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fall-for-sx, Community: tamingthemuse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander catches Spike doing something embarrassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fun with the boys :)

Spike knew he was taking a huge risk, knew that Xander would be home at any moment. And to make matters far, far worse, it all simply seemed to add to the excitement of what he was doing. The possibility of someone walking through the door and catching him in the act made it all seem so much more decadent and delicious. Of course, his reputation would be in tatters. But it was worth the risk for this secret indulgence. These stolen moments of alone time when he could totally be himself and give himself over to this need, this delightful, sinful gratification.

His eyes widened and he groaned in satisfaction as the heat was turned up. He guiltily glanced at the clock and then the front door, straining his supernatural hearing for any telltale footfalls heading his way. He bit at his full, lower lip and relaxed back into the softness of the couch cushions, let his eyes drift shut for a moment and let out a soft sigh.

He really shouldn't be doing this. He knew that in his core. He was so afraid of getting caught and that Xander wouldn't understand. But he just couldn't stop himself. And, yeah, the making it better, the forbidden fruit aspect really seemed to do it for him. 

It had all started out as a whim and had surprisingly been such a fantastically satisfying experience that it had now become almost an obsession. A, daily obsession. And how do you explain something like that to your significant other? 

Hmmm. Oh, so smooth. So close to the end.

The scrape of the key in the lock was such an insignificant sound at this point that it went virtually unnoticed. Even if Spike had noticed sooner it probably wouldn't have made any difference in the outcome.

But he did eventually notice, but by then the door had already swung open. He made a grab for the remote but the damn thing squirted out of his sweaty grasp and thunked heavily, guiltily to the floor. 

“Spike! Oh my god! What are you doing?!”

He looked guiltily at Xander who was staring horrified at what was going on in their living room. “I can explain,” Spike pleaded.

“Uh huh,” Xander said, his eyes glued to the television. “So you're gonna tell me you're not sitting here on the couch and watching some...some..” He paused to study the voluptuous woman on the screen. “Well, she's kinda hot.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed readily.

“But, Spike, sh -she's...cooking?!”

“Look. I know it seems kinda strange.”

“Kinda? Spike, you are watching a sex goddess on television, which, okay, seems normal. Until, and this is important, we all realise that you're in no way watching porn, but a cooking show.”

“She is easy on the eyes,” Spike sighed. “And the way she cooks? It's almost like watching porn.” Spike flinched under Xander's sceptical look. “Just give it a try, yeah? You should hear the way she says spatchcock.”

“Spatchcock?” Xander asked, curious and joining Spike on the couch.

Spike grinned. Maybe this would turn out okay after all. “'T's a way of making a bird,” Spike explained. “Chicken in this case and a chocolate mousse.”

Xander groaned and pressed a hand to his cock as Nigella described the voluptuous, fluffy mound of white cream. “Jesus. She could make anything sound dirty.”

“I know.”

“No wonder you watch this.” Xander slid his eyes over to Spike. “That is why you watch this, right?”

Spike kicked his notebook farther under the couch with the heel of his boot and put on his most innocent face. “Of course it is, pet. Of course it is.”


End file.
